Unexpected
by guardianranger
Summary: Daniel,John,Cameron,Samantha,Jack and Rodney-meet their kids by accident.There life isn't what to seem to be. A Green light will send the SG-1 and SG-2 back to the past.
1. Chapter 1

Meet Danielle Jackson:Part I

Author's Note: This is based on a story, that I really like reading. But could never fine the title of the story again. The names of the kids of the SG-1 and Atlantis are different.

Hey! My name is Lt. Danielle Jackson daughter to Doctor Jackson of the future. I'm currently one of the fewer cadets chosen to be on a team, not because of my famous father, uncles and aunts. My age is 22 years old into the future, by accident will travel to the past with my fellow team mates.

Have many habits, I get from my friends, some I won't mention much in the story. I have lost most of my family members, including my father who was killed in the line of duty-meaning he was on a mission with his team mates. Only people I have left in my life is my Aunt Samantha Carter O'Neill-who is married to Jack O'Neill they have four kids-who have some of their father's subborness in their genes. Uncle Jonathan Sheppard of the Atlantis Team, Uncle Cameron who will be my father in law shortly in my time, since I'm engaged to his son Nicholas Mitchell. Uncle Rodney Mckay, who can sometimes do stupid stuff.

My team mates are Terrance Mckay-son to Rodney Mckay who is studying to be a doctor-not like his father-like his godfather-Carson Beckett-who was killed in a bad accident during on away mission. He left two kids behind, with his parents in Scotland, until their death. Then they moved to the states to stay with my uncle Rodney and his son.

Average height is 4"8-guess I am small for my age. Eyes are blue and my hair is slightly dark brown. Favorite foods are Mexican, Chinese and like to try new items once in awhile.

Afraid of heights, snakes and get very bad seizures-due to nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Close Relations: Part I

It's been at least several weeks, and Danielle Jackson was back on duty with her fiance-Lt. Nicholas Mitchell, Major Matthew Sheppard, Doctor Terrance Mckay and Mackenize Lorne at the moment they are SG-2. On SG-1 where Ryan Dex, Lynn and Christopher O'Neill, Jordan O'Neill, Jason Zelenka and Ashley Ford.

They were on a rescue mission in saving their parents who were taken captive by a native tribe.

Lt. Mackenzie Lorne ducked as an energy blast was headed her way, she glanced around making sure none of the parents were left behind. "Mckay! Dial the gate address"shouted Mackenzie putting more clips into her gun.

Well! Doctor Daniel Jackson he died when Danielle was 13 years old at the time.

So, the rescue mission was saving General Sheppard, Doctor Samantha Carter, President Jack O'Neill and Lt. Cameron Mitchell in a rescue mission which wasn't doing so well.

Terrance Mckay made a raced towards the green stargate and dialed home, his team mates covering him when doing so. Gate open up and they had just made it in time, when being blasted by the big planes.

Christopher O'Neill supporting his parents. "Stargate Control! We are coming in very hot, repeat we are coming in very hot"shouted Christopher into his radio.

Instead of the future alernate transmission going to Stargate Control on earth. It gotten rooted to Atlantis instead.

"Let us know"said a voice.

At Atlantis Base area, Samantha Carter was standing there since she had taken over when Elizabeth Weir was killed in the line of duty.

"Ma'am we're receiving SG-1's IDC,"said a Lt at the computers who informed the Atlantis team members standing there in shocked.

John Sheppard, Teyla, Dex, Rodney and Lorne were confused at the moment.

"Code Red! SG-1 is coming in hot! But it's also not a team we recongize"said Rachel Oliver shouting it out loudly.

Samantha Carter standing there. "Let the shield down"shouted Samantha Carter frowning a bit to herself. Wondering why her old team mates would used a code they wouldn't know.

Transmission being sent through the gate. "Stargate Control we are on our way"shouted voices.

Samantha, John and Rodney knew at once they weren't Mitchell's or Jackson voices being heard throught out the background.

Through out the city of Altantis-those who were in the control room could hear a loud boom sound in the background.

9 people came racing into the room-wearing silver and black uniforms.

3 young women and 6 young men were standing there in their uniforms.

Mackenzie Lorne, Lynn O'Neill and Danielle Jackson had their guns out incase something had followed them behind the gate.

Nicholas Mitchell, Ryan Dex, Terrance Mckay, Matthew Sheppard, Christopher O'Neill, Jordan O'Neill and Jason Zelenka stood surrounding the 3 females on their teams. They also noticed weren't at Stargate Command Center on Earth.

Saw the confused looks on those standing in front of them of course.

Samantha Carter walking down to greet them. "Welcome to Atlantis, Our medical staff are going to want to check up on you. Just to make sure your fine"said Samantha Carter smiling at the group standing there.

Doctor Carson Beckett came hurrying into the gate room area. "Samantha Carter! Is something serious wrong?"Asked Carson who was wondering.

Samantha turns towards Carson. "Not sure yet. Lt. Oliver please escort our guests to the medical wing please"said Samantha.

Rachel Oliver leads the guests.


	3. Chapter 3

Close Relations:Part III

Ryan Dex, Lynn, Christopher and Jordan O'Neill, Matthew Sheppard, Lt. Mackenzie Lorne, Doctor Terrance Mckay, Lt. Nicholas Mitchell and Lt. Danielle Jackson were in the medical bay area all sitting in the room wondering what was going on.

"Sure, Aren't in our future"murmured Matthew.

Danielle wasn't feeling that well at all. Was shocked in seeing her aunt standing there at Atlantis base instead back on earth with her uncles.

**15 minutes later, Carson Beckett had informed the Atlantis team-Meaning Teyla, Ronan Dex, Rodney Mckay, John Sheppard, jason Zelenka and Evan Lorne that they are wanted in the medical bay area.**

"Doctor Beckett! What can you tell us about the young strangers?"asked Samantha Carter who was wondering-why the SG-1 would be in Atlantis on short notice.

"Yeah! Why those 9 strangers have the SG-1 IDC codes?"demanded Rodney.

Carson Beckett turns towards the atlantis team. "Those 9 strangers are all wearing Air Force and Navy ID Tags. They are from the year 2023-in another alernmate future time line"said Carson saying it.

Mouths were wide open of course.

"Do we have any information on those sitting in the medical bay 3?"asked Ronan who was wondering.

"Meet Lt. Nicholas Mitchell, Doctor Terrance Mckay, Doctor Matthew Sheppard, Doctor Jason Zelenka and Doctor Lynn O'Neill. Those five have medical degrees, 3 of them have the anicent DNA genes in their systems"answered Carson showing the older adults the new information.

"I have a son?"asked Rodney shocked.

"Are we allowed to talk to them?"asked John who was wondering.

**20 minutes later the group were standing in front of the others meaning their kids from another alernate universe.**

Danielle Jackson shaking through. "Can I have my jacket back?"Asked Danielle who was shaking.

"Is something wrong?"Asked Teyla.

"I'm just cold"said Danielle not saying anything to their younger parents past selves at the moment.

"So what Carson is saying your from another universe?"Asked Evan who was wondering.

Mackenzie, Danielle and Lynn nodded their heads.

"Mackenzie! Is there a reason why your not related to one of the members of Atlantis or SG-1?"asked Samantha.

Lt. Mackenzie Lorne stood up. "Actually! I'm the adopted daughter to Lt. Evan Lorne of the Atlantis team of the year 2023-alernate universe"answered Mackenzie.

Carson was reading something else too on the computer. Whispered something to Samantha Carter's ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Close Reactions:Part IV

_Mackenzie Lorne,Danielle Jackson, Lt. Nicholas Mitchell,Terrance Mckay, Lynn O'Neill, Jason Zelenka, Matthew Sheppard, Christopher O'Neill and Jordan O'Neill were there among the group now in the mess hall now._

_Danielle poking her food-at the moment-she wasn't hungry one bit-now safe and warm in her jacket._

_Nicholas was watching his fiance closely-whispered to Danielle so one else can hear them. "Danielle! You have to eat something"whispered Nicholas to Danielle._

_Danielle glares at Nicholas in the face-shakes her head at him. "Not when our parents are here"answered Danielle._

_Nicholas turns and sees their parents past selves staring at their group of kids from the future time. "Danielle! Don't make me have to punish you"snapped Nicholas towards Danielle._

_Danielle stands up quickly of course points her finger at Nicholas Mitchell in the face. "You can't force me into anything, we aren't in our future time anymore. Besides where we come from-my dad is dead"shouted Danielle storming out of the mess hall area in a flash of lightening of course._

_"Lt. Nicholas Mitchell! You shouldn't have done that"answered Lynn O'Neill who glares at her commander in the face._

_(The adults of the past) were confused of course._

_"Is there something we should know about?"asked Samantha who was wondering._

_Both Daniel and Cameron knew something was up with their two kids who come from the future. Knowing that Danielle and Nicholas are engaged to each other well in the future time of course._

_"Danielle hasn't been the same since-uncle daniel's death"answered Mackenzie Lorne who was sitting on Evan's Lorne's lap at the moment._

_Carson Beckett had informed the adults of the past-that the kids are from the future-time like year 2023. They are younger than they appear to be in the future time._

_Mackenzie Lorne being 15 years old instead being 22 years old in the future time._

_Nicholas Mitchell being 17 years instead of 25 years old in the future time._

_Danielle Jackson being 17 years old instead of 24 years old in the future time._

_Same goes with the other kids too._

_"Also the fact that Danielle Jackson was testing a science thing for Uncle Rodney in his lab-on his watch-she turned into 8 years old at the time"answered Stated Matthew Sheppard who glares at Rodney Mckay in the face._

_Daniel turns towards Rodney in the past. "You better not do anything stupid"answered Daniel standing up now._

_Rodney stands up now. "Hey! Don't blame me on anything yet"shouted Rodney._

_(Danielle was currently not on the base) at the moment._

_Nicholas stands up now. "I better go look for my fiance"murmured Nicholas leaving the mess hall area._

_(15 mintues later) Nicholas came racing back into the mess hall area._

_"Nicholas! What's wrong?"asked Terrance._

_Nicholas looks at Daniel and his dad of the past. "We have a problem, was just told that my fiance is no longer on the base"shouted Nicholas._

_"What! We better go check the cameras then"answered Cameron getting up from the table he was sitting in at the moment._

_Daniel following Cameron out of the mess hall area too._

_(Others followed closely behind) them of course._

_(Danielle was at the moment thinking to herself) she was at the moment-at home of her dads's place in the past now-who had gotten a bigger place apartment complex to live in. Now after finding out he's has a daughter who is now 17 years old right now._

_Danielle pulled out a picture out of her bag-she had brought with her at the time-smiles at the thing in her hand of course. _

_(Didn't even think) her fiance-Nicholas and team mates were looking for her at the moment._

_Getting a text message from her fiance at the moment._

_Nicholas pulls out his cell-phone and sends a text message to Danielle. _

_Text Message: Where are you? We are worried about you._

_Danielle sends a text message:_

_Nicholas stares at the text message from his fiance(Danielle)._

_Text Message saying. "Where do you think I'm right now, I'm not coming back._

_Lynn snaps her fingers together. "Where do you think Danielle would go, she could go back to her home"answered Lynn._

_Daniel, Nicholas and Cameron raced out of the base of course._

_Cameron and Daniel see the look on Nicholas face at the moment._

_"Wait until I get a hold of her"murmured Nicholas._

_(Danielle currently at the moment) was taking a bath-had locked the bathroom doorway._

_Heard racing footsteps coming into the new house now._

_"Danielle! We know you are here"answered Cameron who was worried in what his son-Nicholas might do to Daniels' Daughter of course._

_"She's not in the bedroom"answered Lynn who reported back to the group._

_Nicholas pacing back and forth at the moment. _

_"Her cell-phone is still here along with her bag"answered Samantha holding the bag out of course._

_(Danielle was relaxing in the bath) not knowing that almost everyone on her team were at the house now._

_"Did anything bother to check the bathrooms in the house"asked Mackenzie who comes into the house._

_Nicholas races towards the bathroom (3) bathrooms in the house._

_Daniel ends up at the bathroom-where his daughter is currently sitting in a bubble bath at the moment. He tries the door-discovers that it is locked from the inside of course._

_(Nicholas finally finds Danielle) had locked herself in the bathroom. "Danielle! Open this door this instant"shouted Nicholas banging on the door of the bathroom._

_Danielle sits up from the tub after relaxing. "I'm in the middle of bathing, go away"shouted Danielle._

_The group hears Danielle shouting words out to Nicholas of course._

_"Well at least we know where Danielle is right now"answered Lynn._

_"We better go back to our homes now, will come over tomorrow"answered Evan who had carried Mackenzie out since she fell asleep on the couch._

_(The others nodded their nods) agreeing in what Evan said._

_Nicholas was refusing to leave Danielle alone who hasn't come out of the bathroom are yet. "I'm not leaving here, besides Danielle has to take her medicane"answered Nicholas._

_"Nicholas! I'm sure Danielle can take her medicane by herself, son"answered Cameron._

_Nicholas glares at Cameron in the face. _

_Cameron looks at Daniel in the face. "Guess we are staying here if that's ok with you Daniel?"asked Cameron._

_Daniel nods his head._

_(Danielle comes out) towel wrapped around her shaking form of course._

_Nicholas was standing there not looking very happy with her at the moment. _

_Daniel had a worried looked on his face. "Danielle how are you feeling? Nicholas had inform us something about taking medicane"said Daniel._

_Danielle nods her head. "It's in my backpack, along with my medical kit and survivor kit"answered Danielle._

_"Do you need help?"asked Daniel who was wondering._

_Danielle shakes her head. "No! I don't need help in taking my medicane"said Danielle standing there._

_Nicholas looks at the two adults in the face. "Why don't the two of you go out, Danielle and I have to talk"answered Nicholas looking at Cameron and Daniel in the face._

_"Son, I'm not sure that's a good idea"answered Cameron._

_Nicholas glares at his father's past self. "I'm not going to take advantage on Danielle right now. We are both 17 years old right now-instead of being age 25 and 24 in the future".answered Nicholas._

_(Cameron and Daniel) go out now._

_(Danielle and Nicholas) in her bedroom now._

_Danielle sees the look on Nicholas face, she backs up a little bit of course. "Nicholas! Please don't"begged Danielle._

_Nicholas looks at Danielle in the face. _

_Danielle sees the look on Nicholas face at the moment. _

_Nicholas stares at his (fiance), both of them being 17 years old-just a couple months apart through._

_Danielle was now laying down on the bed-staring at Nicholas. "Nicholas! Please don't you can't"begged Danielle._

_Nicholas sits down on the bed. "Danielle, I'm not going to hurt you-should know that"said Nicholas._

_Danielle sits back up a little bit. "I don't see why you have to give me the medicane for, I can do it on my own"answered Danielle._

_Nicholas looks back at Danielle in the face. "I know you can give medicane on your own,but while we are in the past-I'm going to help out a bit"answered Nicholas smiling at his fiance who pouts._

_Danielle yelps a bit-after Nicholas gives her the shot in-her bum. "Owwie! That hurt"wailed Danielle._

_Nicholas putting the shot back into the medical kit for now._

_(Danielle was dressed now) after pulling her pants up back up now. _

_(Daniel and Cameron arrived back home) to check on their kids._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_Cameron and Daniel had returned back at the house-that Daniel had brought several days ago._

_Found Nicholas watching television._

_"Nicholas, where's Danielle?"asked Daniel who didn't see his daughter from the future time at the moment._

_Nicholas looks at Cameron Mitchell and Daniel Jackson in the face. "Upstairs asleep in her new bedroom, was pretty tired through"answered Nicholas yawning a bit._

_"Did the two of you eat anything?"asked Cameron who was wondering._

_Nicholas shakes his head. "Danielle only had a protein shake-nothing else to eat"answered Nicholas._

_Cameron and Daniel looked at each other in the face._

_(7 hours later)_

_Cameron and Nicholas stayed at Daniel's home-in the guestrooms for now._

_Daniel knew that Nicholas didn't want to leave his girlfriend alone at the house._

_Danielle was having a nightmare of course-she had awaken up-in cold sweat. Did the only thing could think of at the time-noticing this wasn't her home to begin with._

_Nicholas, Daniel and Cameron racing out of their bedrooms in a flash of lightening-each with a weapon in their hands._

_Danielle shaking through in her bed. "No! Please don't leave me"cried Danielle._

_Nicholas racing into Danielle's bedroom area. _

_Followed by Cameron and Daniel who were worried too._

_"Danielle! It's ok"said Nicholas trying to get Danielle to calm down some._

_Danielle shoves-Nicholas off the bed._

_Nicholas falls to the ground of the bedroom._

_"Nicholas are you ok?"asked Cameron._

_Nicholas stood up now he nods. "Danielle hasn't had any nightmares lately"answered Nicholas._

_Danielle glares at them. "I want Dad, where in the hell is he?"cried Danielle shaking again._

_"Danielle, I'm here"whispered Daniel hugging Danielle around the shoulders._

_(14 Hours later)_

_The rest of the ganged arrived at Daniel Jackson home at the moment._

_"Where's Daniel?"asked Rodney who doesn't like Daniel very much._

_"Upstairs asleep"answered Cameron who was drinking coffee._

_"Why on earth is Daniel still asleep? It's like 10:00am in the morning"answered Jack._

_"Maybe the reason Uncle Daniel is still asleep, is because Danielle had a nightmare last night. Either of them gotten any sleep last night"snapped Nicholas walking down the stairs into the kitchen area._

_The rest of the kids glared at each other in the face._

_"Nicholas! How bad was the nightmare?"asked Matthew who was wondering._

_Nicholas looks up from drinking tea of course. "It would be a 6"answered Nicholas._

_"Wait a minute, how long has Danielle had these nightmare?"asked Evan who was wondering._

_Mackenzie,Matthew, Lynn, Christopher, Jordan, Terrance, Nicholas and Jason glared at each other in the face._

_"I'm not sure we should tell you, it's up to Danielle"answered Jordan._

_"Look! We want to know what's going on-so we can help you kids out here"answered Rodney._

_Nicholas looks at his friends in the face._

_(Danielle comes walking into the kitchen area)_

_Daniel comes shortly downstairs-just in time to hear his daughter say something to the adults of the past._

_Danielle looks at the adults-of the past in the face. "You can't help us, we are currently stuck in the past without a way home to go to"answered Danielle sticking her head into the fridge._

_The adults of the past looked at each other in the face._

_"We will need to do a cover thing to tell the president who wants to meet you kids"answered Jack pointing it out._

_Danielle drops the thing she was holding onto in her hands. _

_Nicholas and the rest of her friends looked at Danielle of course._

_Danielle looks at the adults of the past. "Great! You have another time coming-having already deciding our cover. You don't understand! I lost my parents"yelled Danielle racing back upstairs in a flash of lightening._

_Everyone heard a slam being heard upstairs._

_The kids looked at each other in the face._

_"Uncle Jack! You really shouldn't have done that now"snapped Terrance Mckay shaking his head at the colonel._

_Rodney Mckay and rest of the stargate adults stared at their kids in the face._

_"Danielle lost her father-at the age of 16 years old,she's been living with-Nicholas and his dad-Cameron Mitchell"answered mackenzie._

_(Daniel goes up knocks on his daughter's bedroom doorway). "Danielle! Can I come in?"asked Daniel._

_No answer coming from Danielle's bedroom at the moment._

_Daniel trys to the door discovers its locked._

_Jack drinking some coffee_

_Evan helping making breakfast for the kids._

_"Any luck in getting Danielle out of the bedroom?"asked christopher already knowing the answer to the question being asked._

_Daniel shakes his head. "Danielle locked the bedroom, so no I couldn't get inside the place"answered Daniel sitting down at the table._

_Nicholas and the others kids looked at each other in the face._

_"So! What are our plans for the nex couple days, before we have to meet your leader?"asked Jordan who was wondering._

_"We could do some shopping, seeing some of us don't have much clothes to begin with"answered Mackenzie pointing it out._

_Samantha looks at her coworkers in the face. "That's fine with me, could help the girls out with their things"answered Samantha._

_"Only problem have to get Danielle out of the bedroom first"answered Jason pointing it out._

_(4 Hours later)_

_Back at the command center-at Cheyanna Mountain-since the current SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis team were discussing something with their commanding officer at the moment._

_The kids were in their temporary quarters on the base._

_Danielle is leaning against the doorway of the quarters. She is pacing back and forth at the moment. "There's no way I'm going to see the President of the United States Of America. I need some time to think"shouted Danielle._

_"We could just sneek out of here"answered Lynn pointing it out_

_"Not a bad plan actually"answered Matthew._

_(3 hours later)_

_"What do you mean our kids aren't in the quarters?"demanded Cameron standing up._

_The young officer standing there reported that the kids just disappeared without a trace._

_"We already know they don't want to meet the president like in a few days"answered John pointing it out to his coworkers and friends._

_Daniel is thinking a moment to himself._

_(Destination where the kids sneek off too) at the moment._

_(Meaning they brought camping gear)_

_A hummer to bring their things in._

_12 tents-one being extra incase they have visitors._

_"Wouldn't be surprised if they figure it out by now"murmured Ryan making a fire._

_Danielle was cuddle in her blanket drinking hot chocolate, Nicholas was worried about his fiance now she was taking the news._

_(4 hours later) the kids were asleep in their tents._

_Only two of them weren't sleeping that well._

_Danielle being one of them-tossing and turning of course in her sleep._

_(Snap) noises could be heard of course._

_Lucky Ryan and Terrance were on watched._

_When John Sheppard, Cameron Mitchell,, Rodney Mckay and Daniel Jackson came walking into their kids camp._

_Terrance holding onto a baseball bat in his hands. "What in the hell are you doing here?"shouted Terrance angrily._

_The 4 of the adults of the past looked at Terrance and Ryan sitting by the fire._

_"We could ask you kids the same thing,we were worried about you disappearing on us"answered Rodney angrily._

_"Danielle needed some time away from all this mess to begin with"snapped Ryan angrily._

_(Screaming) could be heard in one of the tents._

_Cameron, John and Daniel racing towards one of the tents._

_(Danielle was currently tossing in her head) screaming at the moment._

_Nicholas and other racing out of their tents in a flash of lightening each holding onto a weapon._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating this story, mean busy with work, also my grandma being in the hospital.

_Nicholas and the others on his team (future-time) racing out of their tents in a flash of lightening-each holding some kind of weapons in their hands._

_Terrance and Ryan standing there with their parents-past selves._

_Cameron Mitchell, Rodney McKay,John Sheppard and Daniel Jackson stood there for a second._

_(Screaming) again could be heard in the camp site._

_"What in the world is going on?"asked Rodney._

_Danielle was sitting up in her tent-screaming. "No"screamed Danielle._

_Lynn and Mackenzie walking towards Danielle's tent. "It's Danielle she's having nightmare"answered Lynn._

_(Nicholas was already in Danielle's tent) trying to get her to calm down a bit. "Danielle, It's ok I'm here"whispered Nicholas._

_Danielle shaking so much. "They killed him, They killed my dad"wailed Danielle._

_"Nicholas, Is with Danielle he's usually the one who can get his fiance to calm down-after Uncle Daniel's Jackson-she wasn't the same thing anymore"answered Lynn stepping into the tent-taking Nicholas spot._

_Nicholas steps out of the tent-saw the looks on his family members faces-in the past time. ""I don't know what to do to help Danielle, she hasn't been same since Uncle Daniel's death in our future time. With us being stuck in the past, I'm not sure what to help her"answered Nicholas sitting down by the fire-that Ryan and Terrance were keeping watch on._

_Cameron goes over to help his son out-one whose from the future time. Nicholas is only 17 years old in the past time, same age as Danielle._

_Lynn walks out of the tent-that Danielle was currently sleeping in at the moment. She digs through one of the medical bags, looking up at the adults standing there. "We are going have to get more medicane to help Danielle,she only has at least a couple days"answered Lynn._

_"Sure we can stop at the local drug store on our way back"answered John._

_Terrance,Ryan,Matthew,Mackenzie, Jason,Christopher and Jordan glared at each other in the face._

_"Uncle John, The medicane isn't something we can get at the drug store. One of our allies and a doctor made that medicane-to help Danielle's issues"answered Christopher._

_Rodney sees there's coffee brewing on the fire,helped himself to some. "Which doctor help you, we can maybe find the stuff to make the medicane"answered Rodney drinking some coffee._

_(Shortly) Danielle comes out of her tent-stares at the open air,walks away from the group._

_"Danielle,Where are you going?"asked Jordan seeing that Danielle was stepping away from the group._

_Danielle glares at her team mates in the face. "I don't want to be here, I want to go back home"stomping her foot. "I want revenge in what they took from me"shouted Danielle angrily._

_"Danielle Josephine Jackson, Knock it off right now"shouted Nicholas who is standing by his dad-Cameron mitchell._

_Danielle looks at Nicholas Mitchell in the face. "You can't tell what to do, we are stuck here in the past without having a way home. All I want is my dad"snapped Danielle._

_Daniel Jackson walks towards Danielle who isn't happy. "Danielle, I'm right here-we are here to help you kids out"answered Daniel._

_Danielle cries into Daniel's shoulders hitting him in the chest. "You left me alone"wailed Danielle who is starting to shake very badly._

_(Sezuries) happening to Danielle._

_Nicholas and Matthew racing towards Danielle in a flash of lightening._

_"Uncle Daniel, Lay Danielle down on the ground"shouted Terrance racing over to help with the situation._

_"On the ground-there's dirt"answered Rodney._

_"We need to get Danielle to the hospital right now"bellowed Lynn._

_"What about your stuff, we can't leave it here?"Asked John pointing it out._

_"That's the easy part"answered Mackenzie-pushing a button on their watches._

_(Tents) disappearing into the hummer they had borrowed._

_(4 hours later) back at the command center area._

_Danielle was hook up to a machine,she was still shaking alot._

_Doctor Melinda Walsh racing towards the group. "What happen?"asked Melinda._

_"Sezuries"answered Matthew._

_Lynn digging through one of the bags, gives it to the medical doctor standing there. "You might want this-it's the medicane to help Danielle with her sezuries"answered Lynn._

_Doctor Lam takes the bottle and leaves the medical center in a flash of lightening._

_Danielle still shaking again-Nicholas was trying to hold her down on the bed._

_Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter,Ronon and Evan Lorne came racing into the medical bay area._

_"We just gotten word that Danielle was brought here"answered Evan-hugging his adopted daughter Mackenzie around the shoulders._

_"How is Danielle doing?"asked Samantha who was wondering._

_"We don't sure, the medicane isn't working"answered Lynn looking at her best friend-who was being hold down by Nicholas and Matthew in the medical bay area._

_"This wouldn't have happen if you kids went missing"answered Jack._

_"Uncle Jack,No matter where we go-it will always happen to Danielle"snapped Jason._

_"You weren't there-when Danielle was shot in the chest,missing the heart. She's been shot more than anyone of us"answered Terrance stepping out of nowhere._

_Gasps could be heard throughout the hallaway._

_Daniel shocked of learning the information given. "Your saying my daughter almost died?"asked Daniel._

_Jason,Mackenzie,Lynn,Terrance,Christopher,Ryan and Jordan nodded their heads._

_"We lost two doctors-who gave their lives up to save Danielle,one of them being Doctor Daniel Jackson when our parents were kidnapped"answered Jordan saying it._

_(Nicholas comes out and walks away from the group)_

_"Nicholas, Where are you going?"asked Cameron walking after his son._

_Nicholas glares at Cameron in the face. "Don't come after me, I need some time alone right now. I can't be here-not knowing if my fiance is ever going to wake up again"whispered Nicholas storming off._

_Cameron walks over to the group. "Doctor Lam, Is there something wrong Danielle? From what my son-Nicholas just told me-that Danielle might not ever wake up again"asked Cameron._

_Mackenzie and Lynn collapsed to the ground in front of the adults._

_(Evan Lorne) had to kneel down to the ground-to scoop Mackenzie up from the floor._

_Mackenzie punching Evan in the face-standing up racing away from the group._

_"Evan,You ok man?"asked John looking at his second in command._

_Evan nursing his face."Yes,I better go fine my daughter now"running after Mackenzie in a flash of lightening._

_Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill looked at 3 of their 4 kids in the face._

_"Ok,Can someone explain what happen?"asked Jack who was wondering._

_"Mackenzie has some segurity issues-since being adopted when Lorne had rescued her on a mission he was on his team-with Amy (Rikers) Bates"answered Christopher leaning against the wall now._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It's been at least several days since Danielle Jackson-who is 17 years old in the past-in a coma-due to her sezuries-might have forgotten to mention to her dad's past-self.

Her team mates weren't doing so well on the conditions that Danielle was in.

Lynn,Christopher and Jordan O'Neill were taking it far more better than the others on their team.

Mackenzie hardly said much for the past 2 weeks now-that they been here in the past time.

Nicholas Mitchell wasn't taking the news that well-seeing his fiance was in a coma-might not ever wake up again.

(Nicholas was staying in his quarters on the base) refusing to do anything-out of the Cheyanne mountain.

It was getting on the Adults nerves seeing their kids-hurting.

(John Sheppard,Cameron Mitchell,Samantha Carter,Rodney Mckay and Evan Lorne) found their kids-in the mess hall away from the others staff members of the command center.

Terrance Mckay was busy going through some notes on the computer he was looking at on the computer.

Mackenzie was reading a book and taking notes.

Lynn,Christopher and Jordan were playing poker.

Matthew and Nicholas poking their untouch food on the table.

"Hey,We gotten permission to take you kids out to get some fresh air for awhile"answered Rodney who was curious in what his son was looking at on the computer.

Lynn,Christopher and Jordan standing up and strenching a bit.

"Sure! Would love do something then sitting here on base"answered Lynn standing up.

Christopher and jordan looked at each other at the moment-shakes their heads.

"We will pass"answered Christopher.

"Nicholas come on son,you need to get some fresh air"answered Cameron not waiting on an answer from his son.

Nicholas glares at Cameron Mitchell. "No!You can't tell me what to do. I'm not leaving here until Danielle-ever wakes up again"shouted Nicholas storming out of the mess hall area.

Cameron looks at his team mates. "Sorry,I better go have a chat with my son"answered Cameron going after Nicholas in a flash of lightening.

(Daniel jackson) was reading a book-by his daughter's bed side.

Danielle was hook up to some machines-one was giving her life support.

Bright lights surrounded Danielle's form.

Daniel had back up a little bit.

Laying down on the bed-was a young girl-at the age of 6 years old now.

Danielle had awaken up-sits up a little bit-looking scared of course-not knowing where she was. "Daddy"cried Danielle trying to climbed out of the bed she was in.

Daniel calls the others to the medical bay area.

Nicholas Mitchell actually was making his way to check on Danielle-getting there in time-to see Danielle turned into a 6 year child.

Danielle sees Nicholas coming into the room. "Daddy"cried Danielle trying to climbed out of the bed she was in.

Cameron,John,Samantha,Jack,Evan and Rodney were shocked of seeing a young Danielle trying to climbed out of the bed.

Danielle team mates and friends already knew this might happen.

"Uncle Rodney what did you do?"asked Ryan standing there.

Rodney gives a look to the kids. "What makes you think I had something to do with this?"asked Rodney.

"In our future,you let Danielle fix something of yours-she turned into 8 years old"answered Jason standing there.

Daniel Jackson turns towards Rodney Mckay.

Jack O'Neill shocked of seeing a 6 year Danielle-racing towards Nicholas Mitchell.

Danielle Jackson standing in front of Nicholas. "Daddy"cried Danielle wanting to be picked up by her-boyfriend.

Daniel and Cameron turned around-saw Nicholas picked up Danielle in his arms.

"Wait a minute why is my daughter calling you daddy?"Asked Daniel.

Cameron wants answers too. "Son,Reason why Danielle is calling you dad?"asked Cameron.

Nicholas gives the adults an angry look,walks out of the medical bay area in a flash of lightening.

"Nicholas you get back here"shouted Cameron.

(1 hour later) Danielle was currently laying down on Nicholas chest asleep

Nicholas was wide awake through-when there was a knock on his quarters-knowing it was probably his dad and daniel wanting answers.

Daniel and Cameron waiting on Nicholas to answer from his quarters

Nicholas was standing there-holding onto a Danielle who was fast asleep in his arms. "Is there something you want?"asked Nicholas.

"Nicholas we need to talk"answered Cameron.

Nicholas shakes his head. "I can't talk to you right now,Danielle is asleep in my arms"answered Nicholas.

Daniel holds his arms out to take Danielle from Nicholas.

Nicholas just glares at Daniel Jackson and Cameron Mitchell,not wanting to wake Danielle up in his arms.

Danielle starts to wake up in Nicholas arms holding her-looks at the two strangers in the face. Tugging on Nicholas sleeve to get his attention.

Nicholas felt Danielle tugging his sleeve,looks down to his girlfriend. "Danielle,Is something wrong?"asked Nicholas.

Danielle nods her head-points towards the two strangers before. "Nicholas! Where is my daddy,why did he leave me all alone?"asked Danielle.

Daniel and Cameron were confused looked at Nicholas Mitchell.

(Mackenzie and Lynn) were standing there-with bags on the floor.

"We can answer that question,Uncle Daniel and Uncle Cameron"answered Lynn O'Neill standing there with some bags on the floor now.

(Everyone was in the conference room) with pizzas on the table.

"We are going to explain this only once,so we don't have to repeat this again"murmured Matthew Steppard.

(Adults looked at their kids)

"Can one of you explain why Danielle thinks I left her alone?"asked Daniel who was curious.

"Uncle Rodney! It's his fault that Danielle gotten turned into 8 years old"snapped Mackenzie Lorne-leaning against the wall of the conference room.

Rodney Mckay stands up now. "Why are you blaming me for everything? I haven't done anything to you kids here in the past"shouted Rodney throwing his arms up in the air.

"Dad, Your part of the reason why Danielle lost her dad-in our future time"snapped Terrance Mckay glaring at his father's past-self.

Adults were worried now.

"Rodney! What did you do?"snapped John Sheppard standing up.

Rodney glares at his commanding officer. "What makes you think I'm the one?"asked Rodney.

"How old was Danielle,when Daniel died in your time?"asked Jack who was reading some reports on the conference room table.

"Danielle lost Daniel at the age of 15 years old-Uncle Rodney decided to cheer up-by giving her a task of fixing an anicent device that could bring back the dead-it didn't work-instead turned my fiance/girlfriend into a kid"answered Nicholas who was still holding onto Danielle's (6 year old) child.

"Is there a reason why Danielle is only 6 years old?"asked Samantha who was drinking coffee.

"We don't have answers to that"answered Ryan.


End file.
